Runaway With Me
by BanG-yOuR-hEaD
Summary: This story is about kagome and inuyasha and both of their live are messed up. Both of them are lonely and they meet and fall in love. What happens to them read to find
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This my first fan fic so please be nice and don't flame me. remember I'm new at this, but think this is a really good story.I will only update if I get good reviews so if you like this story please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, but I wish I did.

**Runaway With Me**

Kagome's POV:

I put on the only turtle neck I own and look in the mirror. Wow, this thing is really hot, how am I going to wear this all day? I look over at the thermostat and it reads 85 degrees and I know it's only going to get hotter as the day goes on. I look back at the mirror as begin to cry.

I try hard to make it so no one can hear me. Father says that only weak people cry after they've been punished. And that the only way to toughen them up is to punish them harder. But it wasn't always like this; we used to be a happy family.

It's been about six months since mom left me and dad without even saying good bye. Dad says that it was because I was such a spoiled brat that she left us. Since then, dad has become a major alcoholic and beats me regularly.

At first, I believed his lies and that I deserved my beatings, until I got a letter. It was from mom and it told me that nothing that had happened was my fault and that she loved me and she would come back for me. I got that letter three weeks after she left, and haven't seen her yet.

The first month after she left was the hardest, I wasn't used to the physical abuse and bruised easy. And having to keep all hidden had started to take it toll on me. Then when I went to my first party since the incident I found a way out, drugs. Drugs took all the pain away, both physical and mental; it was as I was flying. Nothing can go wrong while I'm high, so I get every chance I get.

Now I get them from the boy that had them at the party every Monday for forty bucks. The problem was that my friends started to notice that I was acting funny and out of it all the time. After they found out why, they left me. But its ok, I don't need them anyway. I don't trust anyone any more.

Inuyasha's POV:

Crap, where are my pants? I bet Sesshomaru took them, the bastard. Ever since mom and dad died he's been a totally asshole. He thinks just because he has custody of me that he owns me, wait a minute, I guess he kinda does. Whatever it's not like he knows I exist, except if he needs something.

Mom and dad have been dead for a year now. They went out to for a party and drank too much. They had a car accident and dad who was driving died on the spot. Mom died a few hours later in the hospital from severe head injuries. I and my brother have never been the same.

Now that Sesshomaru is taking care of me (or supposed to be) I've had to basically fend for my self. But it's been ok; sure I've kept to myself since the death of my parents but at least I'm sane. I'm happy by myself, I'm all I need.

I take one look at myself in the mirror before I begin to run down the stairs. BUMP. Great I ran smack into him. Man, look at his eyes he's so high right now it's not even funny. "Watch where you're going," I yell to my brother as I'm backing away. I don't even think he's comprehended what's happen yet. He'll get in a minute or so. He's been doing drugs since our parent's death. He does it so often he's basically committing suicide. Not that I care, he hates me and I hate him. But still, I can't understand how someone could do that to themselves.

Normal POV:

The school bus pulled up to Kagome's house and got on the bus. And she watched scenery pass her window until they stopped. She noticed this was a new stop and looked to the front bus to see who the new person was. She watched as he walked on bus and she couldn't help but blush. She couldn't understand why, but her stomach went into knots and she felt embarrassed.

Inuyasha watched as the school bus stopped at his house. He took a deep breath and walked on the bus. He stopped as he saw a girl in the back of the bus. He didn't know why but she made him more nervous than he had ever been before.

A/N: That's it what do you think? Thinks its good, then tell me. If not please don't. And constructive criticism is wanted. Thanx for reading,

Iluvshessy


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, thanks to all my reviewers, this chapter is for you.

Disclaimer:I dont own any of the Inuyasha characters. IfI did ... trust me it's for the better.

Normal POV:

Inuyasha walked to her seat and nervously asked if he could sit by her. She said yes without even looking up. He sat down and looked at her wondering what she was thinking, he could sense her nervousness too.

"Are you ok? You seem a little upset." He said trying to get her to look at him.

"I'm fine, why would think I'm upset?" She said back finally looking him in the eyes. He noticed how dilated they were.

"Are you high?"

"Ding, ding, tell him what he's won, Johnny. What do you care?" she said beginning to get annoyed.

"Sorry, guess it was none of my business." The rest of ride they were silent.

The bus came to halt at the front of the school and everyone got off except for them. "Hey, you two kids get off!" The bus driver yelled at them. They both came out of their thoughts and got off the bus.

They both went into the school together looking like a perfect couple. Kagome noticed the looks that people were giving them and tried to lose him in the crowd. But he kept close despite her attempts. "Where's the high school office?" Inuyasha asked her trying to catch up with her.

"It's down the hall on the left." She told him before walking and mixing into the crowd of kids.

Kagome's POV:

Blah, blah, blah, this teacher can go on forever on absolutely nothing. This is American History not Coach Doyle's History, he talks more about himself then the lesson. Oh well more time for me think about that boy from earlier.

It maybe because I was high, but think he had dog ears? Was it some kinda birth defect or something? Either way they're kinda sexy, what am I saying? I don't even know his name, but I want to.

I've never been so interested in someone before, I think I like him. I shouldn't have been so mean before. Maybe I should apologize to him next time I see him. That will be a great excuse to talk and get to know him better. Yes, I have it all planned out now.

Ring, ring, finally this stupid period is over.

Inuyasha's POV:

I am so lost, why didn't that girl show me around? I don't think she likes me, wonder why. Whatever, right now I need to find my way to class before it's over. Number 18, where is number 18? There's 17, and here's 18, it's about time.

"Hello, is this first period English?"

"Yes, you must be Inuyasha. A little late aren't we?" the teacher asked me with a look that made her look less attractive then she all ready was.

"Yeah, sorry about that, this is such a big school that I got lost."

"Fine, sit down in that empty chair and try to keep up with the class. I don't want you slacking off on your first day."

Fine, whatever dragon lady, wish I could say that out loud. I can already tell this is going to be a long, long day.

Normal POV:

After two more periods it was time for lunch. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were ready to jump up and down when the bell rang for first lunch. Kagome smiled when she saw Inuyasha walk into the cafeteria. She immediately ran over to him and gave him hug. It was little awkward for the both of them but he was excited to see her.

"Hey, I got the feeling that you didn't like me earlier." Inuyasha told her as they sat down at an empty table.

"Sorry, I was in a bad mood this morning; actually I'm in bad mood every morning. But I shouldn't have left you this morning. I hope you didn't get lost."

"Me? No, I found every thing just fine," He lied," I just glad you're not mad at me. I thought I had made my first enemy and I didn't even know her name.

"Oh my gad, I'm so sorry, my name is kagome and you?"

"Inuyasha"

They both stared laughing because they both were so glad that they were friends. Then someone suddenly grabbed her shoulders and whispered,"Hello sexy" in her ear.

A/N: My first first cliffy,I feel so special.Thanks again to my reviewers, and don' forget to reveiw and tell me if you like it. If you have any suggestions on anything tell me.Anyway see you soon,

iluvshessy


	3. Chapter 3

AN: The bad news,I live in Mississippi andI got hit by the hurricane. The good news, I only got minor damage(my fence is ruined), my power came back after six hours, and i got out of school today. So, in my spare timeI wrote this chapter:

Disclaimer: you knowI don't own any inuyasha charcters, I don't need a reminder.

Kagome turned around to find her self face to face with a boy named Shippo. She was so shocked to see him she didn't even noticed that Inuyasha's eyes were flashing red. She did notice however that Shippo was not very happy.

Shippo was known around school as the bad-ass. Just about everyone knew he was a local drug dealer, and did a lot of them himself. Nobody dared cross he's path at the risk of getting hurt. Not by him, he's not very tough himself but he has friends that are.

"Where were you this morning? You do know that's Monday." He said trying to keep his voice calm.

"She was with me you got a problem with that?" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome's POV:

It wasn't until now that I noticed his golden eyes flashing a dangerous red. Are they going to fight? Bam, Inuyasha punched Shippo on the floor, yep. All she could do was sit there as Shippo and Inuyasha fought it out.

God, it was even that big a deal. Why did Inuyasha have to start a fight? He doesn't even know want Shippo was talking about. Probably for the better though.

Crash, Shippo was thrown on to another table knocking over people's drinks and food onto the ground. God, I gotta do something before Shippo gets hurt. Wait, Shippo is not moving.

Inuyasha's POV:

Who is this guy? He's a demon. What's Kagome doing hanging around a demon? There's something wrong about him too. He so angry I think he's about to hit her. He thinks pretending to be calm is going to fool me he's got another thing coming.

Bam, I hit him square in the face. That's what you get, you bastard. Getting up are, haven't had enough. I'll just grab you like this and throw you on to the table like so and bam. That's a lot better still mad?

What a minute he's not moving, oh crap did I kill him?

Normal POV:

As soon as the principle had heard about the fight he began running towards the cafeteria. He came in just in time to see Inuyasha throw Shippo onto the table. "What the hell is going on here?" He screamed making the crowd that had formed around the fight run away as fast as they could.

Inuyasha knew as soon as he heard the yell that he was screwed. He was pulled into the office before he time to explain, not that that could of help him considering he didn't have one.

"I knew from the second I heard that you were a hanyou you were going to be trouble. But I decided against myself to give you a chance. And what do I get in return? A knocked out kid with a concussion, that's what. I have no choice but to expel you from the school."

"What? No, I can't be expelled. You can't do this to me! Please, I'm sorry; I'll never do it again. I promise, please!" Inuyasha pleaded with the principle.

But the answer was no.

Kagome's POV:

Damn, school, they as go on acting as if nothing has happened. What are they going to do Inuyasha? Will he be expelled? God, please let Inuyasha be ok.

When Shippo's friends find out about this they're so going to kill him. I gotta to talk to them or pay Shippo quick. I'll guess the only thing to do is visit Shippo and pay for the drugs after school.

Ring, finally now I go and find Inuyasha. I hope he's only suspended for few days. And that Shippo's friends haven't gotten to him first.

Normal POV:

Kagome found Inuyasha cleaning out his locker. "What's your punishment?" Kagome asked innocently.

"I've been expelled, kagome. I'm leaving now, sorry."

With that Inuyasha picked up his backpack and ran super fast out of the school. Kagome was shocked at two things. One, he ran really fast, what's up with that? And two, she was crying at the fact that he left.

After school she paid a short visit to Shippo and paid him and got the drugs. She pleaded with Shippo not hurt Inuyasha. It was vain, he said the next time he say him he would make sure he was dead

"Well," Kagome said as she walked home. "I'll just have to make sure that doesn't happen.

AN:O.K that was it. look out for a "hurricane" theme in my next chap. Till then remember to review and with that I leave you. Goodbye from,

iluvsheesy


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Inuyasha's POV:

"Again? How the hell do you do this?" Yelled Sesshomaru at Inuyasha after learning that he had been expelled. It was on of the few times he wasn't high, and it was too bad. "Screw it, Inuyasha you'll fix this, and do it quick or you'll regret it." And with that he walked out the door to go to some kinda party.

Normal POV:

He walked over to the window in his room and looked out. He was searching for something, but what? He didn't know but he sat there till it was to dark to see.

He was sleeping on his window sill until a stone hit the window, actually it hit it then broke it. The glass shattered causing him to wake up.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked himself still half asleep.

"Hey down here, Inuyasha are you ok? Can you hear me?" Screamed Kagome praying she didn't hurt him. She didn't mean to break his window, just wake him up.

Inuyasha instantly recognized the voice as the he had waited to hear all day. He was so happy that she was here that he jumped out the window and on to the tree to the ground. He was about to hug her when her saw her black eye.

Kagome's POV:

Kagome came home to an empty to house. First she got some snacks then she turned TV. The news was on the channel so she changed it. She found that every channel was the news reporting on tycoon Katrina.

"Expect damaging winds, power lines and trees to fall, and flooding." The weather man kept going on and on about how this was the biggest storm in recorded history, etc. Kagome hated storms she had ever since she was little.

She turned off the TV and went upstairs to do her huge load of homework. But she couldn't concentrate, her mind kept wondering off of thoughts of Inuyasha. "Damn, why can't I stop thinking of him." She lied on her bed drifting off into an uneasy sleep.

(Dream)

She was in a car driving but not knowing where. It was storming outside but she wasn't afraid. Something, or someone, was there comforting her and she felt like she could do anything. She was driving far, far away till she felt the warmth of a bright light. She drove into the blinding light never to go back.

(End of Dream)

Kagome's POV:

It was dark when she awoke and figured she had been out for hours. Then she heard noises from down stairs, she knew it was her father. He was probably drunk again and ready for a fight. She went up to her door so she could hear what was going on better.

She couldn't hear anything it was quiet, to quiet. Then suddenly her door opened and flung her to the floor. Looking down on her was her father anger in his eyes. They were almost maddening.

"Well, well, well look who's here, its princess Kagome. Tell me princess what you have done today that ever mattered to anyone. You're just a worthless piece of shit and that's all you'll ever be."

Before kagome could move away he grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and threw her on the bed. She screamed and tried to run towards the door but he was blocking it. "I never loved you." And with that he punched her right in the eye and then passed out.

Then she began running, running away from everything. She didn't know where she was going but it didn't matter, shed worry about it when she crossed that bridge. She felt like she had been running for hours until she finally got tired and stopped.

She looked around and didn't recognize where she was but where it was it was nice. It was a neighborhood, but it was unlike any neighborhood she had ever seen. There were mansions after mansions all in a row. Every house was dark except one house with one window that was lit.

Hoping that who ever lived there could help her she walked towards the house. When she got there she was amazed at how beautiful it was. She was even more amazed at who she saw sitting in the window sill, a sleeping Inuyasha.

Oh my god, there is no way this can be happening. I can't let him see me like this he wouldn't understand. I've tried to hard to keep this a secret to let someone she barely knew ruin it.

God, what am I saying? I'm in pain and I'm refusing to go to the one person who that even slightly cares about me. Well it done now my father has finally gone too far and she couldn't keep it in any longer. She picked up the nearest thing to her, a rock, and threw it at his window. She must have been more upset then she knew because it broke his window. "Hey down here, Inuyasha are you ok? Can you hear me?" Screamed Kagome praying she didn't hurt him. She didn't mean to break his window, just wake him up.

He jumped out the window looking like he was going to hug her when he saw her black eye. He gave her a sad look then hugged her tightly in his arms. She knew the time had come to tell someone her deepest and darkest secret.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long I had alot of school work to do. AndI have two papers to write this weekend butI will be posting the next chapter either tonight or tommorow. Anyway, on with the story:

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuyashaCharacters

Four Months Later:

Normal POV:

Inuyasha and Kagome had been dating since that night. Inuyasha was allowed back into the school so they saw each other all the time. When ever Kagome's dad beat her she would spend the night at Inuyasha's. Sesshomaru was home less and less so they were all alone. But so far nothing except kissing had happened.

Right now they were over at Inuyasha's and they were both sitting outside. It was a cloudless night and the full moon shone bright in the crisp fall air. Kagome couldn't keep her eyes off the moon while Inuyasha couldn't keep his eyes off her.

They sat like that outside for hours until they finally got tired and decided to go to bed. Kagome always slept Inuyasha's bed because she was afraid she'd get lost in his huge house. Let's just say Inuyasha didn't mind.

"Good night, Kagome"

"Zzzz, zzzz", Kagome had already fallen asleep.

Inuyasha couldn't go to sleep she was all he could think about. The truth was it had been like that since the first time he met her. But now he felt like thinking wasn't enough. He felt like he needed to be around her all the time, if he wasn't with her missed her a lot. He knew he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But he wondered if she felt the same way.

Kagome the dream of her driving again except this time is seemed to scare her. More and more she had been having this dream. And each time it got scarier. But when she woke up and saw Inuyasha next to her she able to go back into a peaceful slumber.

Kagome's POV:

The day they had to go to school next day and take three tests. Kagome felt like she had failed chemistry, her worst subject. She wondered how Inuyasha did(yes Inuyasha made it back to school). She knew he had to try extra hard to stay in school. She walked into American history prepared to take her second test when someone stopped.

"Is your name Kagome?" asked a pretty woman that looked to be about twenty.

"Yes, why?"

"You need to come with me to the police station. I've already accused you."

Kagome didn't understand what was going on but allowed herself to be taken by the woman. They drove to station and when they parked the woman put her hand on her shoulder and said, "I know this won't be easy but your mother is inside."

She was shocked, hurt, happy, and excited all at once. She opened the door and ran as fast as she could inside to find her mom. She looked around and didn't she her. Then she saw her she would of ran to hug her if she didn't she that hands were cuffed behind her back.

"What's going on? Why is my mother in hand cuffs?"

A man that looked to be middle aged grabbed her mother and said, "She has been arrested for identity theft. We've had a nation wide search up for her for years. She's stolen at least ten identities in the last thirty years. But she kept an identity for so long we were finally able to catch her. She tried to run away and find another but some one called her in."

She was in shock, her mother a criminal? It was too much to grasp. Her loving and caring mother had lied to her all those years. And when her past caught up to her she left her. She was in so much shock she just stood there in aw like an idiot.

"Would you like to talk to your mother before I question you?" the man asked.

Kagome nodded a yes and followed the man and her mother into a room with a glass window which allowed the officers to look in. kagome sat down and her mother sat down in front of her and gave her a "I'm sorry" look. It pissed her off.

"Well, anything else you want to tell me, any more secrets? I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong. I can't believe you would do this. Does dad know, about what you did? Well?"

Her mother looked at her hurt. "I loved you and that was the problem."

Kagome a "yeah, right" look and she continued. "I married your father because back then he was charming and a fast talker. I knew it wouldn't last but I thought what's the harm? Then I had you and I was truly in love. You were and still are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. You were the reason I kept my identity and stay with him. But even that knew wasn't going to last and I was right. I knew the police were close to finding out who I was so I ran away. I was scared and stupid."

"Because they found you?"

"No, because I hurt the only thing I love."

Kagome was speechless she didn't know what to say. But she didn't have to worry about because the man came in and took her mother away. Deep inside she wanted to jump up and grab her mother away from him. But her anger at her mother kept her where she was.

The young woman came in and sat where her mother did. She gave her a sympathy look then said, "Tell me if you want to stop anytime if you feel unable to go further." Then she stopped as if waiting for her to interrupt her, when she didn't say anything the started again, "When was the last time you saw your mother?"

"About nine months ago, she left us."

"I see, and did you see anything different about her right before she left?"

"No."

"Did you ever suspect anything?

"No."

The questions went on what seemed like hours before the woman said she could go home. She offered to drive her home but she politely said no thank you and walked home. She had a lot to think about and a walk is just what she needed.

A/N: Hope you liked it, it took me forever to write. Please, please, review. I'm not the kind of person not to update because people aren't reviewing but I would really like it. And be looking out for the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here you go:

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters even though I want to.

Normal POV:

When she got home the house was empty. She walked upstairs and jumped right into her bed. The events from earlier and the walk home exhausted her and she fell into a deep sleep. She woke up from the telephone ringing and she looked at the caller id. It was Inuyasha probably wondering why she had left so early. She didn't feel like talking about it so she decided to let it ring.

When she woke up next it was dark outside. Her alarm clock on her night stand said it was nine o'clock. Her stomach growled reminding her of how she hadn't eaten lunch or dinner. She sleepily stumbled downstairs and into the kitchen. She made a Hot Pocket for then took it upstairs to eat. She sat up at her computer and did her homework, trying hard not to think about her mother.

She turned her TV on to MTVU and watched the video for "Dirty Little Secret" and was somehow comforted. She looked back at the clock and gasped, 12:35, her dad should be back anytime. She knew that he knew about her mother's arrest and didn't feel like paying for it. She locked her door and opened her window so she could jump out and escape without her father realizing she was gone. As soon as she got both legs out her father recklessly pulled into the driveway seeing her trying to get out.

She knew if she didn't run now she would never get away, but she didn't move. Her mind went black and she couldn't think she just sat there. She could hear the banging of her dad trying to get in but she couldn't comprehend it. Suddenly the door fell to the ground and kagome didn't know what hit her.

She woke up with a terrible headache not knowing where she was or what had happen just hours before. First thing saw was the blood and didn't know where it came from until she tried to get up and felt the wave of pain go though her. She lifted her head up and saw her arms were covered in blood. Then she looked at where her head was before and saw a big puddle of blood. She crawled to the phone and called 911.

The next day Inuyasha went to kagome's house to pick her for school but no one was home. Confused he drove to school thinking maybe she walked but she never showed up. Worried he went back to her house to see if she was there but it was still empty.

An old woman came out of the house next door and asked, "Are you looking for a young girl?"

"Yes, do you know where she is?"

"I saw an ambulance take her away in the middle of the night. I wonder if it was anything to with her mother being arrested."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha ran to the hospital as fast he could. Not thinking where is was going he ran out in the middle of the road.

"Watch out young man there's are car coming."

He was hit before he was able to hear the warning.

A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers, I thank y'all so much. I hope you liked it and please don't forget to review.


	7. Chapter 7

This is just an A/N, so don't get excited. I have extreme writer's block. I need your help to help me with the next chapter. Please give me some ideas on what to write next and I'll try to use them. I would also like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers. They are melovesessy, cherrybunny, angel61991, The Gothic Kagome, and Fiona-Angel. Thanks y'all so much and please send me ideas, I need them, thanks again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: You asked for it so you got it, the next chapter. I still have writers block but I was able to write this much. Once again I want to thank all my reviewers. To The Gothic Kagome, I'm so glad you like my story I really like your story Scars for life. To anyone that is reading this you should really read it its really good. Anyway, on with the story:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any Inuyasha characters but I'm proud to say I do own this story.

Kagome's POV:

Kagome woke up in a dark hospital room. She shivered and pulled the sheets up to her chin. "I hate hospitals they give me the creeps" she said to herself.

It was cold and rain drops covered the lager window. I wonder long I've been here. Does anyone know where I am? What about Inuyasha does he know what happened?

She thought back has hard as she could and remembered not picking up the phone. Now she really regretted it. She started to cry, she was all alone and scared.

Inuyasha's POV:

What the hell just hit me? He got up to his feet and looked at the mini van that just hit him. The man who was driving looked like he had just seen a ghost. Before he even had a chance to say he was sorry the Inuyasha ran away.

The Driver's POV:

I was driving to work when out of nowhere this guy runs out in front of me. I tried to slam on the brakes but it was too late. I thought I had killed him and had a heart attack. I was about to punch the gas and leave the scene before the police came when the guy just popped up. He scared me so bad that I peed in my pants. He looked at me and I was about to apologized, I didn't know what else to say, when he ran away. I'm so going to walk to work tomorrow. Or maybe I'll just stay home.

Inuyasha's POV:

Thank god I'm a hanyou. He kept running until he reached the nearest hospital. He ran up to the first nurse he saw and asked her if she knew where Kagome was.

"Yes, she's one of my patients. Are you related to her?"

"No."

"Then I'm sorry but only relatives are allowed to her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have patients to attend to." Then she left Inuyasha alone in the waiting room.

He didn't know what to do so he sat down. He watched nurses and doctors rush people in and out of the doors. No one gave them a second glance, why would you it is a hospital after all. Then he got an idea, just run in with them and make it look like he was supposed to be with them. So the next time a person was rushed in he jumped up and ran right behind them. He made it in no problem. Then he used he dog-like sense of smell to find kagome.

Normal POV:

Inuyasha found the room and quietly opened the door. Kagome was still crying and hadn't realized someone had walked in. Kagome was lying with her back to him looking out her window. Inuyasha walked over and hugged her from behind. She immediately knew who is was and turned around and hugged him back. She was so happy she started to cry all over again.

"Don't cry Kagome, I'm here."

"I know it's just that I'm so scared. You're all I have now I don't even have my parents anymore. I feel so alone" She started to cry harder.

"You'll never be alone I'll always be here for you I promise."

Kagome looked up at him at smiled. She was about to pull him into another hug when she noticed that his shirt and pants were ripped and dirty. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, don't worry about."

"Your shirt and pants are ripped and torn and you say nothing happened. Tell me the truth, what happened?"

"Well, I got hit by a car." He said bluntly. He stared at his feet until she spoke.

"Are you hurt? Have you seen a doctor I mean, are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine." I guess its time to tell her he thought. "Have you ever wondered why I have dog ears?"

Kagome had thought about it a lot. "Yeah."

"Well, I have them because I'm a hanyou. Which means I can run really fast, have the sense of smell like dog, and I'm a lot stronger than humans. But on the night of the new moon I become a human and my hair turns black, my ears turn normal, and," he shows her his claws, "my claws go away."

She just sat there stunned. There was just too much going on. She needed some time to think everything over.

"Will you please just go?"

A/N: How did you like it? I told you I have writers block but I tried to make it as good as possible. Hopefully this story will be finished before October, I'm not sure. I'm also not sure on when I'll be able to update again but it should be really soon.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This is the last chapter, I'm so sad. I feel like this is my baby because it's my first story. I hope this ending does this story justice. In this I put in a song, last kiss. I just wanna let you know that I do know that the words of the song aren't exactly like my ending. But this song is what inspired me to right this so I put it in here. Besides, the song kinda sets the mood of this chapter. And here it is, the last chapter:

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters but I do own this story and damn proud of it.

Kagome thought about it and decided that it didn't matter if Inuyasha was a hanyou or not. She loved he him no matter what. It had been three long weeks since he told her and she was still in the hospital. She only had one more day until they release her.

Inuyasha had never left her side the whole three weeks. He even missed school to be by her side. He loved her and hurt him that she was put through hell for no reason. Ever since they were together he had been thinking up of a plan for them to get away. But it had only become clear now.

He felt so stupid for not seeing it before it was so obvious, just runaway. All he had to do was steal his brother's car and they could just drive away from everything and start a new life together. But three were two problems with his plan. One, he had to wait for Kagome to get better and two, his brother's car sucked. It was falling apart and every time you turn left the horn honks.

He decided to tell kagome what he was planning and see what she thought. But he couldn't now, she was too upset. Both of her parents had basically abandoned her and now she had nowhere to go. Inuyasha kept telling her she could live with him but she thought she would be imposing. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't make her come home with him. If she wouldn't live with him, he knew there was no way she would runaway with him.

It was almost noon and kagome still wasn't up. Outside it looked like she was about rain, dark clouds covered the sky. It matched his mood perfectly.

"Kagome, are you up? I need to talk to you."

"No."

"Please, I really need to talk to you."

"No."

"If you can answer me than you're up. Hey, today's the last day then you're out of here." He said trying to get her up. It worked, after hearing it was the day she nearly jumped right out of bed. She had been waiting for what felt like months.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

Inuyasha, who was suddenly very interested with his shoes, was quiet. He was thinking of how to put his thoughts into words. "Um… do you now where you're gonna stay yet?"

"No, just thinking about it gives me a headache."

"Well, I was thinking, I mean if you want to..."

"GET ON WITH IT!"

"Willyourunawaywithmeandnverlookback?" he said so fast thank kagome had to replay it in her head. At first when she finally understood what he said she didn't know what to say. Then she blurted the answer without thinking, "Yes."

The rest of the day was spent in silence. Both were so excited all they could do was look at the clock. It never did rain that day, though it was dark, as if predicting what was to come.

Both of them woke bright and early ready to leave. But one of the nurses came in and asked to do some more tests just to make sure everything was ok. It wasn't until three in the afternoon that kagome was done. Everything was ok and they could finally leave.

They walked to Inuyasha's house making sure that their plan was flawless. It was a Sunday and so Sesshomaru would be at a friend's house. He probably would have had one of stupid drunk friends pick him up so his car would still be at his house. All they had to do was pack up Inuyasha's stuff drive to Kagome's house and pack up her stuff, then drive away into the sun set. They had it all planned out, except for where they were going but that wouldn't matter anyway.

It was still dark and the sky threatened rain. It only took them an hour to get to Inuyasha's house and they ran inside to get of his stuff. This took about two hours; he packed just like a woman, taking all the unnecessary things. They found Sesshomaru's car keys on the coffee table then jumped in his car.

Then they drove to kagome's house and kagome only took a minute to pack. She didn't want to bring anything from her "old life" except clothes. Then they off into the sunset, sort of. It began to storm heavily as soon as they left the outskirts of Tokyo. It was a blinding white rain and Inuyasha was having difficulties seeing the road. But he refused to pull over, a decision he would soon regret.

They were driving on a winding road and every turn they would start to skid.

"Please, Inuyasha, can we please just pull over."

"No, it's ok really. Here let's listen to the radio." Inuyasha turned on the radio and the song "Last kiss" was playing.

"_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world_

We were out on a date in my daddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead"

They were nearing a sharp turn but it was raining so hard they couldn't tell. Just then another car came speeding right for them. All Inuyasha saw was the blinding headlights then everything went dark. The last thing he heard was Kagome's painful screaming.

"_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin tires, the bustin glass  
The painful scream that I heard last_

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world"

Inuyasha woke with rescue workers placing him onto a stretcher. It was still raining and felt the rain pouring on him. "Where's Kagome?" he managed to whisper.

The rescue worker gave him a sad look then pointed to a stretcher that had a black body bag on it. "I'm so sorry," the worker breathed.

"_When I woke up the rain was pourin down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm runnin through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,  
"Hold me darling, just a little while"  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I had missed._

Well now she's gone  
and even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life, that night.

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world"

The End

A/N: Sad ending, right? Yep, Kagome's dead and Inuyasha's all alone. I hope you like the ending. It'll make some of you mad I'm sure, I'm sorry. Thank you reading my story, hope you liked it. Please, please review and tell me what you thought about. Tell me if you want a sequel to this or not. I am writing my other story so be looking out for it. It's in the 1800s so I'm researching the era for it. So it will be really good, detailed, and more than likely better than this. Bye, bye for now, Iluvshessy.


End file.
